dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Willow
Willow jest pierwszą, możliwą do odblokowania postacią (160XP-8dni). Jest odporna na obrażenia od ognia. Ogień rozpala za pomocą zapalniczki. Założona w ręce, daje nie wielkie źródło światła i nigdy nie gaśnie. Jednak ten mały płomień, może łatwo rozprzestrzenić się na pobliskie łatwopalne obiekty. To może stanowić problem w pozyskiwaniu surowców, ale jest jednocześnie prostym sposobem na przetrwanie nocy. Strategia Willow jest powszechnie uznawana za postać nadającą się dla początkujących graczy, ze względu na jej specjalną cechę. O jej przeznaczeniu świadczy również fakt, iż jest pierwszą możliwą do odblokowania postacią. Willow ma pomóc graczom, którzy nie zaadaptowali sobie jeszcze mechaniki światła oraz cyklu dnia i nocy w Don't Starve. Gracze, którzy zdają sobie sprawę z konieczności gromadzenia drewna oraz ściętej trawy podczas pierwszego cyklu dnia i nocy i przeżyją kolejne dni będą nagrodzeni dostępem do Willow po przeżyciu 8 dni grając Wilsonem. Zazwyczaj, gdy bardziej doświadczeni gracze planują oddalić się od obozu, powinni zaopatrzyć się w drewno oraz skoszoną trawę, lub zaopatrzyć się w siekierę. Wówczas mogą sami rozpalić ognisko i mogą przetrwać noc, nie polegając na specjalnej umiejętności Willow. Ponadto, przy głębszej analizie, odporność na ogień Willow, nie jest aż tak niezbędna, oto powód: Kiedy postać stoi obok płomienia , istnieje 1-2 sekundowe opóźnienie nim płomień zaczyna ranić postać. U dołu ekranu formułują się płomienie, które stanowią oczywistą wskazówkę do poruszania się tak, aby uniknąć obrażeń. Nawet stanie w płomieniu przez dłuższy okres czasu , sprawia, że obrażenia, są wciąż znikome, jeśli mamy na sobie np. drewnianą zbroję. Ogień nie jest głównym zagrożeniem czyhającym w grze, za wyjątkiem sytuacji, kiedy postać jest głęboko zanurzona w gęstym lesie, podczas pożaru. Unikanie obrażeń od ognia jest trywialne. Pająki, macki, psy, czy zabójcze pszczoły, stanowią znacznie większe zagrożenie dla postaci, po długim okresie przeżytych dni, niż ogień. Niemal nigdy, ogień nie stanowi przeszkody na drodze postaci, a kiedy tak się dzieje, niezwykłą rzadkością jest, aby specjalna cecha Willow, okazała się niezbędna do przeżycia. Ta cecha okazuje się przydatna również w okoliczności, gdy piorun uderza blisko postaci, a ta otoczona jest łatwopalnymi materiałami; gracz nie musi obawiać się żadnych obrażeń. Ponownie, piorun jest nieprzewidywalny w swojej naturze, tak więc cecha Willow nie jest tu kluczowa do przetrwania. Willow i jej wiecznie zapalona zapalniczka, okazuje się nieoceniona, gdy gracz, z jakiegoś względu, zostanie zaskoczony przez noc, nie mając wystarczających surowców ani okoliczności do rozpalenia ogniska. Taka sytuacja, może mieć miejsce z wielu powodów, np.: • Kiedy Nocna ręka przygasi płomień ogniska, • gdy żaby pozbawią postaci niezbędnych przedmiotów do rozpalenia ognia, • lub gdy gracz, zwyczajnie zapomni się w nie zaopatrzyć. Gdy wystąpią te szczególne okoliczności, atut Willow może okazać się bardzo przydatny. Jednakże, również w powyższych sytuacjach, szansa na ich wystąpienie jest bardzo niska i stanowią one zagrożenie tylko dla nowych graczy, którzy nie przyswoili sobie jeszcze, wszystkich zagrożeń czyhających w dziczy. Jest to kolejne potwierdzenie tezy, że Willow stanowi doskonałą alternatywę, częściej dla początkujących graczy, niż doświadczonych graczy. Strategia zaawansowana Pomimo, iż Willow jest uznawana za postać odpowiednią dla graczy stawiających pierwsze kroki, jej szczególna cecha może być również dobrze wykorzystana przez doświadczonych graczy. Jedną z zalet jest jej niewrażliwość na Grue poprzez trzymanie zapalniczki w ręku. Ponadto, Willow, może bez przeszkód, gromadzić surowce, podczas całej nocy, zbierać Niebieskie grzyby, pracować przy wycince drzew, oraz ma naturalne ułatwienie przy strzyżeniu bawołów. Sumując zwiększony potencjał poszukiwawczy oraz gromadzenie niezbędnych surowców, co stanowi najważniejszy element w pierwszych 10 dniach przetrwania, Willow ma większą szansę na przetrwanie, w związku z brakiem opóźnienia ze względu na pojawianie się nocy. Reasumując, Cecha Willow stwarza zagrożenie lekkomyślności u początkujących graczy, którzy zbytnio polegając na jej cesze specjalnej, podróżując w nocy, narażając surowce na spalenie, zwłaszcza, gdy Willow posiada niski poziom zdrowia psychicznego. Zaś obniżona widoczność sprawia, że mogą napotkać silnych przeciwników bez przygotowania. Zaś dla zaawansowanych graczy, odporność na ogień, może okazać się sporym atutem do znacznego zwiększenia wydajności w gromadzeniu surowców, oraz przetrwaniu w dziczy. Tryb przygodowy W tym trybie jej zdolności są równie przydatne, co w trybie sandbox. Szczególnie użyteczne stają się w czasie trwania zimy, która występuje stosunkowo często w trybie przygodowym. Może podpalić drzewo, lub krzak aby się ogrzać lub też trzymając w ręce zapalniczkę, spowolnić proces zamarzania w trakcie zimy. Jednak jej umiejętności są szczególnie predyponowane w świecie piątym "The Darkness". Używając zapalniczki, Willow zapewnia sobie nieprzerwane źródło światła i umożliwia niemal niezkrępowaną eksplorację tego wymagającego poziomu, unikając tym samym śmierci z rąk Grue. Zapalniczka stanowi tu doskonałą alternatywę w razie braku możliwości posiadania kasku górnika. Także niższy poziom zdrowia psychicznego pozwala jej szybciej go obniżyć i przejść przez obeliski na etapie "Król Zimy". Jednak jej skłonność do rozniecania ognia przy niskim zdrowiu psychicznym, może w niektórych okolicznościach stanowić kłopot. Może bowiem dochodzić do niechcianych, sporadycznych zapaleń rzadkich i porzadanych przez gracza zasobów. Ciekawostki *Głos Willow został stworzony za pomocą fletni. *Wydaje się mieć chorobę psychiczną - piromanie. Powoduję ją obsesja na punkcie ognia. Widać to gdy opisuje np. drzewa: "It looks like it would burn well'', ognisko: '"BURN! BURN FASTER!" lub pochodnie"Fire is so pretty."'' *W popularnej grze "League of Legends" Istnieje bardzo podobna do '''Willow postać - "Annie". Obie postacie władają ogniem, są dziewczynkami i mają misia. *Willow od aktualizacji "Strange New Powers" posiada na starcie Zapalniczkę Willow. *Willow od aktualizacji "Strange New Powers" rośnie zdrowie psychiczne, gdy stoi przy ogniu i rozpala małe płomyki, przy niskim zdrowiu psychicznym. Inne *Cytaty Willow *Ubrania Willow Galeria Willow robiąca to, co umie robić najlepiej.png|Willow robiąca to co umie najlepiej Kategoria:Postacie